


Surprise! And a Party

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, StarTrekFanWriter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Grayson comes by San Francisco to visit Spock on his birthday, and he introduces her to Nyota.</p><p>Written by StarTrekFanWriter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise! And a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to beta Notes from the Classroom.

**Surprise! And a Party**

By StarTrekFanWriter

 

Summary:  Amanda Grayson comes by San Francisco to visit Spock on his birthday, and he introduces her to Nyota. An ATOS story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't profit.

 

Special thanks to beta Notes from the Classroom. Check out her latest, "Crossing the Equator," in my faves!

 

**Surprise! And a Party...**

 

Amanda rang the buzzer on the outside of Spock's off-campus apartment. Again.

 

Spock hated surprises, of course. But how often did she get to see her son since he'd joined Starfleet? Besides, this was not an _intentional_ surprise. She hadn't expected to be called to Earth for the panel briefing Earth diplomats for life on Vulcan, but Ms. Matsumura had to cancel, the event organizer was an old friend, and Amanda just couldn't leave her in a pinch.

 

What's more, it was Spock's birthday! Granted, his Vulcan pride made him derisive of the custom of celebrating the anniversary of his birth, but she was human, damn it. Not stopping by on her son's birthday would wrack her with pangs of guilt for eternity. Besides, it wasn't like Amanda was throwing him a surprise party; Amanda prided herself on being sensitive to her son's personality. Although she personally thought surprise parties were fun, she would never overwhelm him with a trifecta of things he found distasteful - a _birthday_ celebration, a surprise, and a _party..._ a consummate introvert, such affairs typically drove Spock up a wall. Or at least to a corner to stew. No, Amanda was just dropping in to say hello. She might not even mention his birthday.

 

Putting her hands on her hips, she stared at the unresponsive buzzer and tiny blank view screen above it. She hadn't had to use the building's intercom system to get up to Spock's door; she'd merely smiled at a neighbor coming out and they let her in. She'd already checked Spock's lab; he wasn't there. She'd paged his comm before the panel this morning - three times without an answer! Now it was nearly 2 PM on a Saturday; where could her son be?

 

Vexed, she pressed the buzzer one more time.

 

Waited.

 

Waited...

 

And waited...

 

Letting out a huff, she was about to turn around when the view screen flickered to life.

 

The face on the other end was her son, but not as she was accustomed to seeing him at two in the afternoon. His hair was askew, his face was unshaven, and she couldn't quite tell on the tiny screen, but he appeared not to be wearing a shirt.

 

Blinking at the screen, he said, "Mother?"

 

Suddenly she understood his unresponsiveness, "Spock, you're ill! I'm so glad I stopped by!"

 

Spock stared at her for a few seconds. Clearing his throat he said, "No."

 

"What?" said Amanda. He didn't want her to come in? Perhaps he was afraid of being infectious? But that was ridiculous - Spock tended to get only Vulcan maladies, and Amanda was thankfully immune to most of them.

 

"No, I am not ill," Spock said.

 

"Oh," said Amanda bringing her hand to her lips. "May I come in then?"

 

Spock blinked at the screen. "Yes," he said. "Just a moment."

 

Relieved to have finally caught him, Amanda smiled and waited for the door to open.

 

Waited.

 

Waited...

 

And waited...

 

She was just about to ring the buzzer again, convinced her son was ill and too stubborn to admit it when the door clicked and slid open with a whoosh.

 

There stood her son completely filling the door to the foyer. His hair was mostly flat, although it did look like he could use a shower, and his face was still unshaven. He wore a high dark gray turtleneck and a pair of trousers that didn't quite suit the gray of the turtleneck. The trousers were gray too, of course, but with a brown undertone. The blue undertone of the sweater actually made the trousers look dirty, which, Amanda looked closely...they weren't. The color difference was a subtle thing, but something Spock would notice.

 

He dressed in haste then. But why had it taken him so long to open the door?

 

"Mother," said Spock evenly. "I did not expect you today."

 

"I did try to reach you by comm this morning," said Amanda.

 

Spock stared at her.

 

From within the apartment came a loud bump and then softer thumps, like someone fluffing a pillow.

 

Looking past Spock, eyes wide, Amanda said, "You're not alone."

 

"No," said Spock. Taking a deep breath, he stepped aside. "Come in."

 

Bustling past him she found herself watching a lithe young woman with caramel colored skin pitch a piece of black fabric towards the bedroom. It could have been a rag...but...Amanda blushed. It wasn't a rag. She recognized that fabric - it was the briefs she'd bought for Spock to replace the standard issue Starfleet ones she'd found in his laundry last time he was home. She was his mother - she could be forgiven if she couldn't bear to think of the soft baby bottom she'd diapered so long ago in scratchy underwear.

 

"Oh," said Amanda.

 

Spinning around with a dancer's grace, eyes wide, the young woman said, "Hello?"

 

She was quite beautiful, Amanda noted. Warm almond eyes, sleek, long black hair, and generous lips. Her caramel-colored skin was rapidly darkening and she pulled a little nervously on the ends of her sleeves.

 

Clearing his throat, Spock said, "Mother, may I introduce to you Nyota Uhura. Nyota, this is my mother."

 

It was his assistant! He had talked an unusual amount about her over the last few months - which is to say, he'd mentioned her by name perhaps three times.

 

Amanda looked past Nyota to the couch. One of its legs appeared to be missing. It seemed to be supported on that side by what looked to be a stack of PADDs. The cushions looked deflated.

 

Amanda did her best to keep a straight face. She could not do complex computations of force and resistance in her head like Sarek and Spock. She did, however, have very practical experiences with the end result of the force of an _enthusiastic_ Vulcan overcoming comparatively weak Terran furniture.

 

It was 2 PM. She'd come across her son undressed, with a very lovely woman in his home.

 

Putting a hand forward and smiling her most benevolent smile, Amanda said, "Nice to meet you."

 

As a bit of couch stuffing carried on the eddies of the unit's heating unit floated by her nose, it occurred to Amanda that someone had taken to celebrating birthdays after all.

 

 


End file.
